


When The Spotlight Fades I

by FabulousRockstar



Series: When The Spotlight Fades [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, Constantine Maroulis - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousRockstar/pseuds/FabulousRockstar
Summary: What really happens behind closed doors with Mr. and Mrs. Constantine Maroulis.





	When The Spotlight Fades I

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes and shit: This was inspired by the livestream of Constantine's concert at the Winery. I strongly believe that Constantine deserves a good woman in his life. One who supports him and encourages him in everything he does, and misses him terribly whenever he goes away. Of course, her loving the hell out of Malena would be extremely important. You gotta love her in order to love him...and who wouldn't love them?
> 
> Disclaimer: Constantine, as always is the property of his own damn self, and Ashleigh is my original character. Please show them the proper respect. This fanfic contains very hot sexual relations between two consenting adults. If you don't like or are not of legal viewing age, take a U-turn and head back the other way, please. I am not making any money off this work of fiction.

When The Spotlight Fades

We're back home after another performance at the Winery at St. George. My man was awesome, as usual...

And now, I have him for the whole week. CR's season is done, he's got no performances scheduled...we can just lay low and hide out from the world.

I take off my high-heeled sandals and toss them aside. I watch as Constantine takes off his jacket and hangs it up.

"I can't believe you finally have some time off." I tell him.

"I know. It's been a long time coming. I've been all over the place from state to state, stage to stage, performing night after night."

"I know!"

"But now that I'm free, I have plenty of time to do my favorite thing in the world." He said as he knelt before me.

"I thought performing was your favorite thing."

"Yes, I do love to perform, but it's not my favorite thing to do."

"Well, what is?"

He brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "Her name is Ashleigh."

"I'm your favorite-" I stopped as I got what he was saying. I shook my head and blushed. "You're amazing."

"I'm just a man who loves his wife so much. And now that I have all this free time..." He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I'd like to show her just how much."

"I think I know how much you love me...but I'm always up for some reminders."

He leaned in and sealed his lips onto mine. His tongue coaxed my mouth open and found my own tongue ready and willing to dance with his. I took his face in my hands and held onto him, not wanting the kiss to end.

He brushed the hair away from my neck before pressing his lips there. I sighed as they blazed a path across my bare shoulder.

"You're so good to me." I told him.

"Of course, Babygirl. I love you." He whispered against my skin.

I suddenly pulled away from him and shifted further up on the bed, wanting to get more comfortable. I held my arms out and he came into them, his own arms coming around me as our mouths connected again.

He laid me down and rolled us over so that I was on top. I felt him pull the zipper on the back of my top down. His hands roamed over my now exposed back. I softly moaned into our heated kiss.

I pulled away from him just so I could get a good look at him. He is just so damn sexy when he's on his back, his hair splayed out on the pillow.

I reached out and drew my fingers down the side of his face. "My Constantine." Oh, the smile on his face...just warms my heart.

I lean in and kiss him once, then move down to his neck, touching my lips to the pulse point of his throat. I run my hands over his covered torso as I heard him growl lightly.

I undid the buttons on his shirt and slid my hands inside, feeling the warm skin against my hands. My fingers lightly grazed his nipples, which were already hard with anticipation.

I slowly kissed my way down his chest, running my tongue over his nipples before sucking on them lightly. Meanwhile, my right hand went to the front of his pants and undid them. I reached inside and wrapped my hand around his hard shaft.

"God, Babygirl..." He groaned as I moved my hand back and forth over him easily, going tighter with each pass. Little did he know, I had more in store for him.

I freed him from his confines and watched as he...stood at attention, for lack of a better term. His manhood was beautifully formed, not too big, but definitely not small, like it was made just for me.

I started at the base and slowly licked up to the head, then swirled my tongue around it. I took him in my mouth until I felt him at the back of my throat, then I began to move back and forth.

His hands wove into my hair, holding my head right where he wanted me. I took my sweet time pleasing my husband. I was in no rush to bring him to the heights of ecstasy.

My fingers began to play with the set below. His hips bucked, pushing more of him into my mouth, but I was undeterred as I continued to worship him.

"Oh, Ashleigh...I...I..." He tried to warn me of his imminent release, but I was too focused on making sure that it would be incredible for him.

I heard him cry out as he pulsed within my mouth. His seed came rushing out. I was able to stop and take it all down my throat as I felt his body shake with the power of his climax. I licked him clean as he started to come back down.

I let him go and made my way back up his body. He greeted me by taking my face in his hands and kissing me passionately.

"I thought I was supposed to be showing my love for you." He said playfully.

"Well, you know how I am. Always showing people how it's done." I replied.

"Is that a challenge?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He simply smiled at me and lay me on my back. He got off the bed and removed his shirt, then took off his pants and underwear. I couldn't help but lick my lips in approval. Does he have any idea just how seductive he can be?

Once he was undressed, he reached for my open top and removed it from my upper body, then he got to work on my skirt. He soon had it unzipped and drawn down my legs. He then slid my black panties off and tossed them aside.

When he was finished, he sat back on the bed and simply gazed at my now nude body.

"What are you thinking?" I ask him.

"It's just been far too long since I just sat back and admired your body. After all these years...you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

Oh, man. My husband really knows how to make me feel loved.

"I mean, come on. Just between you and me...look at you." He ran his fingers through my hair... "Long, beautiful hair..." Along the side of my face..."Deep, soulful brown eyes..." Down the valley between my breasts... "All this rich, smooth brown skin...and that's just what you choose to show the world. Everyone else has to imagine what I get to see."

He kissed my forehead. "I see long, sexy legs..." He slid his hand up my left leg... "A firmly toned stomach..." Over my belly... "Not to mention a pair of gorgeous breasts." He took a breast in his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. I smiled up at him as he reminded me what he loved about my body.

"Just think...you...every part of you...you're all mine." He captured my lips with his and wrapped his arms around me. He slowly kissed his way down my neck towards my breasts. He licked at a nipple tenderly, then began sucking gently, but firmly. I sighed contentedly as my arms went around him, holding him to me as he switched from one to the other.

His lips caressed my stomach on their way towards my center. His fingers reached it first. They moved around my private flesh, making me so wet.

Soon I felt his lips pressed against me, and his tongue traveling my folds, tasting my essence. I moaned out his name as his tongue entered me, moving in and out languidly.

That talented tongue soon went up to my tiny nub and ran over the top, the sides, then circling it teasingly slow.

I could feel the tension start to build up, ready to explode at any given second. All I need is just a little more-

Suddenly, the torture stopped and I felt my man kiss his way back up my stomach.

'No! Don't stop! Not when I'm so close!' My mind screams.

Constantine kissed my cheek and looked into my eyes. "I know what you're thinking right now."

"That you're dangerously close to being smacked upside the head?"

He laughed softly. "That too. But why would you want to smack me...when you can ride me?"

Oh, yeah. Now we're on the same page.

I love when I get to ride him. With us, it's not about being in control. It's about how I can give to him what he's so freely given to me many times over the years...and it's more than just the physical pleasure. It's the intense emotional connection we share. Our hearts and our bodies call out to each other and whenever the call is answered, it's a beautiful joining of everything we are and everything we have. Our desire, our passion...our love.

He flipped us so I was on top once more. I positioned myself over him and looked down at him. He had a warm smile upon his face. He knew what was about to happen...and he relished in it. I also noticed his eyes piercing my soul with a fire that was ignited by me and can only be quenched by me.

I slowly lowered myself onto his shaft, watching his face as I took him in. I could only imagine what he was feeling at that moment. Was it the same joy and elation I always experience whenever we become one? That lone thought fueled my desire to drive him out of his mind, the same way he does to me every time we make love.

I began to move my hips in a slow rhythm, tightening my inner walls around him as I rode. I could hear him groan in appreciation of my efforts.

"That's it, Babygirl. Ride me like only you can..." He encouraged me as his fingers caressed my inner thighs, sending shivers up my spine.

The pace eventually picked up, and the oh, so familiar heat that almost overtook me before began to burn again. This time, there was nothing stopping me from claiming my ecstasy.

I dragged my nails down Constantine's chest, marking him as my love. He moaned and grasped my hips, holding on to me for dear life as I continued to ride.

"You feel unbelievable." I gasped, feeling him start to thrust up and hit deeper inside me. I felt his hard steel come in contact with all the nerves I had within me, and they were all stimulated and sending flames rushing through my body.

I was close, so close. Just a little shift there, and-

Electricity coursed through me as I felt my nub rubbing against Constantine's manhood. This was vastly different and even more thrilling.

In only seconds, the fire overwhelmed me and I had to toss my head back and cry out as I imploded from all the pleasure.

I had barely come down from that high when I noticed my hips were still moving, thanks to Constantine. His hands still held onto my waist and were guiding me up and down.

"Come on, Babygirl. One more time. I know you've got it in you." He growled.

I believe I do, my love. When I'm with you, I can do anything...especially you.

"You're damn right I do...but I'm not doing this by myself."

I leaned down and slowly drew my tongue across his lips.

"You're coming with me." I whisper.

I witnessed something in him snap. He sat up, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me fiercely. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths as our hips moved together.

I cried out as his lips went to my neck. My fingers gripped his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin. He groaned against my neck as we took each other higher and higher. It was only a matter of time before we both exploded in rapture.

Soon, I was flying over the edge and I let out a near scream as I came. I felt my inner muscles grip Constantine hard and he had no choice but to join me in sweet paradise. His shaft erupted inside me, and his own yell mingled with mine as they reverberated throughout the room.

We both came back to earth slowly, our bodies trembling, and our breathing heavy. Our foreheads pressed together, I stared directly into Constantine's eyes. The fire I saw before had died down, replaced by the calm brightness I was familiar with, pure love shining in them.

He smiled warmly at me, and sighed the two words I long to hear after an intense round of lovemaking...

"My baby..."

Yes, Constantine. Yours and only yours...as you are mine.

We kissed slowly, our hands roaming our sweat drenched bodies as they relaxed and cooled down.

He lay back down, lifting me off of him, and I joined him in an embrace, enjoying the warm afterglow. He took my hand and gently kissed the tips of my fingers, then placed them over his heart. He stroked my hair as I lazily ran my fingers over his chest.

"My Constantine..." I breathed out. "I've never been more blessed to have you in my life."

"You're so precious to me. Even though I have to share you with the world occasionally, that doesn't stop us from having something special of our own. We each have a part of each other that no one else gets to have...and that's the most wonderful thing in the world."

"Unbelievable. You just put into words exactly how I feel about you."

He kissed the top of my head. "The fact that we still have this special bond almost 11 years later...just shows that we're simply unstoppable. No matter what happens or no matter how far apart we are...it all begins and ends with us being together."

"Oh, Constantine..." I give him a lingering kiss. "Are you always this deep or does this only happen after making love?"

He laughed and tickled me gently, sending me into my own giggling fit.

"What do you say we get out of town for a few days? Just you and me...and clothing being optional." He offered.

"I love it." I kiss him again. "I love you so much...and I'm looking forward to more moments like this."

"I love you, too."

We hold each other, slowly drifting off to sleep. I definitely agree with him on what he said. We're practically unbeatable when it comes to our relationship. Whatever we do, it all leads to us being with each other again...and we wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
